The Dark Ocean Cometh
by takari-critic2001
Summary: Here's a semi-thrilling story with a touch of Takari. (It's my nature.) Can TK, Kari, and Ken stand up to the Dark, Undersea Master and Daemon?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the settings of this story

Well, here's another Takari by the critic. I apologize if this resembles any other Fan fics out there, but this plot is very common among our kind. This story is detected to everyone who reviewed Devimon's Advocate. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the settings of this story. All real credit goes to the writers of Fox Kids. (God bless 'em)

The Dark Oceans Cometh

By takari-critic2001

Prologue: Both the Digital and real world was safe from the threat of Malomyotismon, and Oikawa's spirit protected the Digital world for years to come. But without the knowledge of those worlds, mayhem was occurring in another world; the Dark Ocean.

" Curse those Digidestines. I will not underestimate them next time. Ken Ichijouge will not escape me!" Daemon said in his new prison of the Dark Ocean. He had just been transported there, and he noted his surroundings. He noticed the welcoming darkness and the large supply of water. He decided to rest on what little land there was and stare at the black waves.

Underneath those waves, an Ultimate Digimon named Dragomon sat on his throne. He was the absolute master of this world, but he sensed a grand new power has entered his realm. His realm was being trespassed much too often for his dismay. He had an array of water-type Digimon at his disposal from Rookies to Champions to Ultimates, however, he felt that this new power would require more. And he is so close to overpowering that child of light and her companion of hope, both prophesized as his destroyer. Oh, well. He decided to send some Marinedevimon to scout out the power, but also decided to go along with them.

As Daemon planned his revenge, a figure appeared from the surf. A Marinedevimon approached him.

" Marinedevimon? They sent you here too? I thought you were destroyed." Daemon said. The Marinedevimon came closer. " Well, answer your master!" Daemon shouted. Then, he saw the nine other Marinedevimon.

" My only master is Dragomon." The Ultimate responded.

" Dragomon? What Digimon has the nerve of controlling an army other than me?" Daemon commanded.

" You don't look so hot yourself." Said the Ultimate as he walked through the surf. " If you must know, I am Dragomon."

" You? The general of an army?" Daemon laughed. " I shall destroy you and take your forces to use against those Digidestines. Evil Inferno!"

" Tentacle Claw!" Dragomon counter attacked with a strong wave of water to douse the fire. The Marinedevimon were destroyed in the crossfire. " You are a powerful opponent, however, no one can interfere with my destruction of the light bearer." Dragomon continued.

" The light bearer? Do you mean that pathetic Kari?" Daemon asked.

" The one and the same, the one prophesized as my destructor. Even if I lure her into this realm to destroy her, that blasted companion of hers comes to her aide."

" Her Digimon?"

" No. That hopeful child known as TK."

" It seems that we have the same motives, Dragomon." Daemon said. " Perhaps a truce is in order. I will help destroy Kari and the hope bringer, TK, if you will help in my revenge on Ken."

" Ken Ichijouge? That fool has trespassed in my realm once too often. I'm listening…"

" Finally!" TK said as he plopped on his bed. They returned after the fight with Malomyotismon several hours ago, but the explaining to the parents, the military, and the press was just plain brutal. He was glad that he was home and with Patomon. 

" Boy, it's good to be home!" Patomon chirped. 

" You can say that again." TK responded. He had to meet with the others tomorrow, and they would decide to do with the Digital world. But he was way too tiered now. Although Myotismon was finally gone, he still felt that something else threatened them, and he thinks Kari also sensed it. She seemed a little too distant at the press meeting.

" What's wrong, TK?"

" Nothing. I just have this paranoid feeling that we're not through yet."

" Well, if we're not, we can take care of it, won't we TK?"

" Sure. Right." TK sighed. He shook off the feeling and fell asleep.

Kari burst into her room and tried shaking the darkness that was following her since the battle of Malomyotismon. The sharp pain in her head seemed unbearable. She collapsed on her bed and tried shaking the dark feeling and the truth that the Dark Ocean was calling her back. 

" Kari, You okay?" Gatomon wondered. She calmly got back up, ignoring the darkness.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Kari lied.

" You can't keep this up, Kari. You know you have to face your problem sooner or later."

" What problem?"

" Kari, you know you can't lie to me. Something's after you, isn't it?"

" Nothings after me."

" It's the Dark Ocean, isn't it, Kari? You don't have to face it alone!"

" Yes I do! There are too many people I care about who will get hurt if I don't do it alone." Kari admitted.

" But you're not alone."

" I know, but sometimes, that could be a bad thing. Just get to sleep, Gatomon." She finished and threw the covers over herself and tried sleeping, but the evil feeling kept her awake.

The Ichijouge family arrived in their apartment and locked the door. They were used to publicity before, but not like _this_. Everyone wanted a piece off the Digidestined. Ken just went into his room with Wormmon and shut the door. He laid down and fiddled with his crest. Every day he wondered how he was given it. _If anything, Oikawa deserves this more than I do_. 

" Penny for your thoughts, Ken?" Wormmon asked.

" I was pondering the meaning of my crest."

" You still on that? For the last time, you deserve it more than anyone."

" More than Oikawa?"

" Don't compare yourself to other people. You deserve that crest and you got it."

" I guess so." Ken could still feel the Dark Spore within, and he felt he would be in an everlasting battle with it for the rest of his life. At least he had his friends to help him. Maybe he would talk to Kari. After all, she seems to understand the darkness the most. Then, he felt a tremendous evil surge through him, and he was transported to the Dark Ocean.

Kari couldn't take the darkness anymore. She couldn't deal with the responsibility the crest off light requires. But she couldn't lay the burden off it on anyone else, she cared too much about them to do that. Especially TK. As the doubt and despair overwhelmed her, she found herself, once again, on a black surf.

TK was tossing and turning over and over in his bed. The same image of Devimon destroying Angemon repeatedly went through his mind. He absolutely hated evil. Suddenly, Devimon became a vast darkness, and Angemon was no longer the victim. The darkness consumed Kari, as he once again was helpless to stop it. Kari was the one person he cared for most, even more than Patomon. " Kari! No!" TK yelled as he awoke in gloomy sand. A much too familiar sand.

" Hello?" He yelled in the devoid world. Well devoid of human life, at least. He knew better. His last experience in this place wasn't a very pleasant one. He also knew he had to get out of this world as soon as possible. He heard something coming and ducked behind some rocks.

" Hello, is anybody there?" a familiar voice cried out.

" Kari?" TK said and stood up.

" TK!" Kari rejoiced and ran up to him. " What're you doing behind there?"

" Um, looking for seashells?" he tried. 

" I'm so relieved. I thought I was left alone again." Kari sighed.

" Don't worry, although we need to get out of here. Knowing Patomon, he won't realize I'm gone until morning."

" Gatomon, too. But were are we to go?"

" Inland. We can't afford being close to the water, knowing what's in there." TK reasoned. Kari nodded in agreement and went with TK in the ghost town that lay by the beach.

Ken found himself inside a boating garage, alone. " Wormmon? Davis? Anyone?" he shouted in the seemingly deserted structure. " I guess I'm alone." He concluded.

" You're going to wish you were when I'm through with you." A way too familiar voice called. " You think you're pretty smart, sending me to a dimension in which I can't escape. You will pay for your insolence." Daemon said and appeared in front of Ken.

" What do you want?" Ken demanded.

" I need the Dark Spore imbedded in you." Daemon revealed.

" Why do you need it?" Ken asked again.

" Isn't it obvious? It will make me the strongest there ever was! Hand it over willingly."

" No."

" You dare contradict me? Perhaps your friends should feel my wrath." The Mega said and conjured up a picture of TK and Kari in the town.

" Let them go. They have nothing to do with it."

" En con trare, they have everything to do with it. Now give me the Spore." Daemon demanded.

" What, do you think I can just say some magical words and it'll come out? That thing is stuck in there. I can't get it out even if I had to."

" Then we'll have to use some other procedures to extract the spore…"

Wormmon knew from the start that something was wrong when Ken vanished from his room. He immediately got on the phone and called the Motimiya's homestead.

" Hi, Motimiya residence. If you're looking for Davis, take a number." Davis' older sister spat. She obviously hated Davis getting all the attention.

" This is Wormmon. I need to talk to Davis right away!" The concerned insect prompted.

" Okay, fine." Jun sighed and handed the phone to her younger brother. " It's that weird bug thing that hangs around with Ken." She said.

" They're called Digimon. If you weren't such a jerk, you might get one, too." Davis said as he accepted the phone. " Heya, Wormmon, what's up?"

" Ken's disappeared!"

" What?!"

" I wish this stupid ocean would just leave me alone." Kari mumbled as she and TK walked through the town.

" What was that, Kari?" TK asked.

" Nothing." She replied.

" Is something bothering you?"

" No, it's nothing. Don't worry." She reassured. 

" No, something's up. You can tell me."

" No, its no concern." Kari looked at TK's face. She could tell that there was a lot of hatred behind those eyes. He must hate this place more than she does. " TK?"

" Huh?"

" Do you think the others will find us?"

" Don't give up. They've got to."

" But what if they don't? What if we're stuck here forever?"

" Kari! You can't think that way. We'll find a way out. We have before and we'll do it again."

" Just leave me to deal with this."

" Come again?"

" Go and save yourself, you don't deserve to be here."

" I'm not going to leave you, Kari."

" You don't understand. This world will keep coming for me until it succeeds. And it will get you, too, if you don't save yourself."

" Kari, I promise this place isn't going to haunt you after we leave. I won't allow it to happen."

" TK…" Kari began.

" You shouldn't make promises you can't keep…" A raspy voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a Scubamon right behind them. " Our undersea master requests your presence and has sent me to retrieve you. However, if you agree to lead our rebellion, I will keep you in a safe place."

" She's not interested, you creep!" TK shouted and stepped between Kari and the Scubamon.

" Then I'm afraid I have to take her to my master." The Scubamon continued. His webbed hand reached for Kari, and TK slapped it aside.

" She's not going anywhere, either."

" Do not resist. The child is coming with me."

" She's not going anywhere." TK repeated, his anger level rising.

" Don't make this harder on us," the Scubamon started.

" I like to make it hard." TK interrupted, and swung at the Scubamon, knocking him down. " Kari, get down!" He said, and jumped on the under sea servant, knocking him senseless.

" Striking Fish!" the Scubamon attacked, and a spear shot at TK. He was able to catch it in midair, and stabbed it into the monster. The last time he could remember when he was this mad was when he was beating the snot out of Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor in the dark pool. The Scubamon disappeared in a mass of bits, leaving TK sitting on the ground with a spear lodged in the dirt.

" Like I said, she's not going anywhere." TK said out loud.

The Digidestined had organized an emergency meeting in Izzy's house, seeing he has the only mom who doesn't mind the company at such an hour.

" So where are those guys?" Davis demanded. To add to Ken's disappearance, TK and Kari were also missing. Patomon, Gatomon, and Wormmon were going insane. " They're not anywhere around here, so they must be in the Digital World!"

" They're not in the Digiworld." Izzy said, furiously typing on his laptop.

" What?" Everyone said.

" There are a lot of other people in there, but none of their Digivices match their specific kind." Izzy explained.

" Then where could they be?" Cody wondered. Yolie snapped her fingers.

" The Dark Ocean! The last time, Ken, Kari, and I were transported there and me and Kari DNA Digivolved for the first time!"

" Then how could TK get there?" Davis practically demanded.

" Hmmm. Kari mentioned once that the first time she was taken, TK was able to follow her to retrieve her from that place." Yolie remembered.

" The first time? TK? How come they never told me?" Davis yelled.

" Then it's settled. We have to find a way into the Dark Ocean." Tai said. He looked around. " Uh, any ideas how to get there?"

Ken awoke on an operating table. He was tied down tight. Daemon wasn't taking any risks getting that spore. He saw surgical tools lying in assorted places in the room he was being held captive in. Daemon was dressed in a doctor's gown and looked absolutely ridiculous.

" Let's see, scalpel, forceps, retractors, oh, you're awake." Daemon said. Ken looked around at the tools.

" Why are you performing a surgery on me if it would be easier to kill me? Unless… you're gonna keep me alive for harvest?!" Ken realized.

" Very good, Ken. You're way too fertile soil to just waste. I think I'm going too keep you alive to tend to my garden of Dark Spores, making me more powerful than ever before!" Daemon revealed. Ken started to wish Daemon would mess up in the surgery.

" What are we going to do TK?" Kari wondered. They took shelter in one of the buildings in the ghost town next to the beach. It appeared to be a restaurant. TK scrounged up some drinks from behind the counter.

" Don't worry, we just have to stall long enough for the others to realize we're gone, and for them to try to get us." TK reassured. To be honest, he was starting to doubt their escape himself.

" TK… I'm so sorry." Kari said.

" Sorry? For what?" TK wondered. He set the drinks down at the table they were sitting at.

" I'm sorry for dragging you into this world. It's my fault you're here."

" Its not you're fault, Kari."

" Yes it is. If you didn't come before to save me, this world wouldn't bring you here to suffer."

" Kari, I choose to come the first time. I willingly accepted the consequences to ensure your safety." TK tried to comfort. But knowing Kari, no matter what he said, she would continue to blame herself. " I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe." 

" But TK," 

" Shh. I don't want to hear it." TK said and put his finger on her lips to prevent any more negative thoughts. " Okay?" Kari looked straight into TK's shimmering blue eyes and wondered how she could be so lucky to have TK. She looked down, realizing how much pain she's putting him through, and sipped her drink.

" Okay." She said.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, and some drywall was falling off of the walls. TK grabbed Kari and rushed her to the door as the building around them started to collapse. They started coughing out the dust that entered their lungs when they looked at what caused the structure to cave in.

" Well, it seems I have finally found you two." Dragomon said with his forces behind him. " So this is the child of light. Bring her to me!" He commanded. A Scubamon approached them and TK stood in front of Kari.

" Leave her alone." He shouted.

" Ah, you must be her companion of hope. Well not even you're power will be strong enough to stop me now. Once Daemon and I retrieve the Dark Spore, not even you will stop me." Dragomon slipped.

" Daemon?" TK wondered.

" The Dark Spore?" Kari asked.

" Ken!!!" They realized.

" Why do we have to freeze ourselves out here?" Yolie complained as she, Davis, Cody, and their Digimon walked along the frigid beach.

" You said yourself that TK mentioned he was able to fallow Kari into the Dark Ocean from the beach." Cody said.

" Yeah, well, I should have kept my mouth shut."

" I shecond the motion that Yolie shuts up." Demiveemon said. " Your complaining ish making my earsh go numb."

" That's just the cold. It has to be at least fifty below right now." Cody thought. " I just hope the others are having better luck then us."

Despite Cody's blessing, the others were having just the same amount of luck finding the missing trio as they were. Izzy was scouring the Digital world on his laptop, Tai, Matt, and Sora were checking some normal hangouts, and Joe was still handling the press. Meanwhile, Gatomon, Patomon, and Wormmon were on a different section of the beach, actually getting results.

" We're never going to find them." Gatomon said once again.

" Stop that! We have to find them." Wormmon contradicted.

" Look, I'm just as hopeful as the next mon, but face it. If they are in the Dark Ocean, we have no way of getting there."

" We were able to the first time." Patomon chirped.

" Yeah, but that was luck."

" Was it?" Patomon asked, looking at a silhouette of TK and Kari as it appeared in front of them.

" Let's go." Gatomon sighed and jumped towards the figure of her partner. Patomon and Wormmon were right behind her.

Kari and TK started to doubt their escape as Dragomon's army started to close in. However, Their hopes were lifted as three familiar Digimon fell in front of them.

" Gatomon!" " Patomon!" they shouted in unison. 

" TK!" " Kari!" The respective partners announced.

" Where's Ken?" Wormmon worried. Then the trio of new arrivals glanced at the approaching army.

" Kari?" Gatomon asked. Kari nodded her head. " Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"

" Patomon!"

" Right. Patomon Digivolve to… Angemon!" The heavenly duo's light separated the forces from TK and Kari, and most of the mass of water Digimon who've never seen light retreated.

" Wait, where are you going? Attack!" Dragomon ordered.

" If you say so. Hand of Fate!" Angemon said and shot Dragomon.

" Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot. Their combined attacks hit Dragomon square on.

" Ugh! Ha ha ha! Was that supposed to hurt?" Dragomon said. " Feel my wrath. Tentacle Claw!" He countered, and struck the angels with a powerful trident-shaped blast. They slammed hard into a building, which immediately collapsed upon impact. 

" Angewomon!"

" Angemon!"

" Bring me the child!" The great undersea master commanded. Some Scubamon slowly came up to Kari. She grasped on to TK for dear life and buried her face in his shoulder.

" I'm sorry." She mumbled into his shirt. TK looked angrily at the Scubamon.

" Don't worry, I'll handle this." He whispered. He gently pushed Kari off and confronted the Champions. " Wormmon?"

" Sticking Net!" The insectoid shouted and fired a stringy web around the Scubamon, while TK ran and slammed into them.

" Run!" He shouted, and struck one of the captives of the web.

" TK! No!" Kari protested. The ware Digimon started to overpower TK, and threw him to the ground.

" Hand of Fate!" a booming voice shouted, and a beam of energy shot out of the rubble and hit the water dwellers on TK. He pushed the remaining Digimon off, and was able to stand and see Angemon and Angewomon standing in the center of the remains of a building.

" Angemon! Digivolve!" He shouted.

" Angemon Digivolve to… Magnaangemon!"

" Wait, what's this?" Dragomon wondered. " Troops, attack!"

" Wipe 'em out, Magnaangemon." TK ordered.

" Gate of Destiny." The Ultimate calmly said, and the familiar golden gate was formed. All of the water dwellers were sucked in. But Dragomon was holding his ground.

" Heh. That pathetic circle is no match for me." He mocked.

" Just call it a diversionary tactic." Angewomon said from behind him. 

" What?!"

" Celestial Arrow!" She yelled, and barraged the undersea master with energy blasts. Magnaangemon pulled out his sword and stuck it deep into Dragomon.

" Nooooo!" He yelled as he faded away. The following silence was disturbing.

" Yeah! We did it!" Kari celebrating voice finally broke the silence. She ran to TK and wrapped her arms around him.

" Don't be too glad yet, Daemon's still out there." TK forewarned. "And we know he's a lot tougher than Dragomon."

" Now really, Ken, is it really that bad?" Daemon asked as he picked up a scalpel. " The feeling of weakness, of patheticness, does it hurt?" Ken lay silent on the surgical table. " I asked you a question!" Daemon yelled.

" Patheticness isn't a word." Ken mumbled. Daemon slapped him across the face, and immediately tried calming himself. 

" Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." He reassured as he slipped the gas mask onto Ken.

" This is all my fault." Kari said for the umpteenth time. TK and Kari were riding on Angewomon and Magnaangemon as they sped through the Dark Ocean. Wormmon was with TK, and was dying of worry.

" Kari, it's not your fault." TK tried.

" Yes it is. If it wasn't for me, Ken wouldn't be in this mess, and neither would you."

" You know that's not true. Daemon wants the Dark Spore, and that's why Ken's here. He's not using him to get to you, he just wants Ken for the spore. We're just here because of Dragomon."

" How can you be so sure?"

" I just know, that's all. Hey! I'm getting a signal. It's weak, but I think its Ken." TK said, as he looked down at his Digivice. 

" Where is it coming from, TK?" Kari wondered.

" It looks like its coming from that building over there. Turn left, Magnaangemon." Ordered TK. The Ultimates shifted their wings towards the boating garage and flew at top speed to reach it. " Let's just let ourselves in." TK said as they crashed inside. Daemon was cleaning off a tool and Ken was sprawled across a table with a deep cut on his neck. Magnaangemon immediately unsheathed his sword and stabbed Daemon while TK, Kari, and Wormmon ran to Ken's aide.

" Ken! Ken, wake up!" Wormmon shouted and shook Ken awake.

" Ugh. Wormmon? TK? Kari?" Ken mumbled as he slowly awoke. Magnaangemon and Angewomon slammed through the walls.

" We got to get out of here!" TK realized and picked up Ken and ran to the door. The others followed, just as the building collapsed. Daemon arose from the rubble, holding each angel by the necks.

" Wormmon!" Ken exclaimed, as he stood up and held out his Digivice.

" Wormmon Digivolve to… Stingmon!" " Spiking Strike!" Stingmon attacked. Two energy blades struck Daemon's arms, causing him to release the two Ultimates. Daemon just laughed.

" Well, it seems Dragomon couldn't fulfill his part of the bargain. Pity. I'll just have to destroy you myself." Daemon said. " And this will help." He bragged, and the remains of the garage rumbled. A small, black sphere with spikes floated out of the rubble and came to Daemon.

" What's that?" TK wondered.

" This is the Dark Spore Ken was so glad to provide me with. Once I draw the power from it, I will be unstoppable!" He revealed. The spore started to glow in his hand, and it floated into him. " Yes, I can feel the power!" He said, and grew to the size of a Control Spire. " Evil Inferno!"

" Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon created the golden circle, which sucked up the fire from Daemon.

" Ha! That small coin can't destroy me!"

" We shall see. Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon said, and a swirling mass of energy combined with the gate and created a great flash. The gate started to spin, and enlarge into a huge vortex.

" Angel's Descent!" Magnaangemon and Angewomon shouted, and flew around the circumference of the vortex, stopping it from getting larger. Daemon found himself being dragged to it.

" What? How can I be defeated? This cannot be happening!" Daemon said in denial.

" Spiking Strike!" " Celestial Arrow!" " Angel Sword!" The Digimon attacked, sending Daemon into the gate.

" No! How could I lose?" Daemon demanded as he entered the vortex and it closed. Ken just burst out laughing.

" I knew it!" Ken finally said.

" Knew what?" Kari asked.

" The Dark Spore! It doesn't give power, it creates the illusion that it does, so the users get too confident and make mistakes, like I did when I was the Digimon emperor. Daemon thought he couldn't be defeated, but his over-confidence is the thing that destroyed him." Ken explained.

" That makes sense." Leafmon said next to Salamon and Tokomon.

" How are we going to get home?" Tokomon asked. This silenced the group for a while.

" I've got it!" TK exclaimed. " Ken opened the gate before with his Dark Digivice, than Kari can open it with her light!"

" I don't know if I can." She admitted.

" Come on. Both times you were brought here, you got out. Let's go three and O." TK reassured.

" He's right, Kari. You can do it." Ken agreed.

" Alright, I'll try." She said and closed her eyes to concentrate on getting back home, but she just couldn't. " I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough." TK took her hand.

" It's okay, Kari. I'm here for you." TK whispered.

" Thank you." She sobbed. Ken noticed a gate starting to appear, but he thought he'd better not mention it to the others until they were done and it was bigger.

" Kari, I know this past few days have been rough on you, and I know how you feel." TK continued. The gate started to open up wider. " But you don't have to worry anymore. This world won't bother you anymore. You can relax." The gate was almost as big to fit through, now.

" TK… I… thank you." Kari said as TK pulled her into a tight hug. The gate exploded open, almost as big as Davis' ego. TK finally saw the gate and gestured for Ken to go through. He and the partner Digimon jumped through the rip into the real world.

" I said I wouldn't let this world take you." TK laughed. 

" How do I deserve you?" Kari wondered. TK gently cupped her chin and lifted it. They leaned in until their lips met, resulting in a long, gentle kiss.

" Kari, you're a little too modest at times. Now let's go home." TK lead Kari by the hand to the portal and they leapt through.

Yeah, I know that ending was a little too predictable, but it works. Don't flame me too badly, although this is a very weak story. Here's takari-critic2001 signing off.


End file.
